Evil Things/Cut Content
This page contains cut/changed content from Evil Things. Volume One: An Approaching End *Several characters introductions were originally much different in the first draft of Evil Things. **Originally Vince would have been serving a life sentence for murdering Maria's lover (unnamed at the time) he was five years into the sentence when the story began. This was deemed too cliche and was quickly scrapped. **Lindsey was originally a Detective like her father, this was later changed to an Investigative Journalist so she could still be directly involved with The Skinner case. **Rachel was originally nine years of age, like her WAD counterpart. *Ted's father was going to appear as a named character and would serve as the reveal of the undead, he would have suffered a heart attack and fell down a flight of stairs. He would later reanimate. It was decided that Lindsey had enough going on in her story so the reveal of the undead was given to Trevor's plot and Damian was created as a result. *Ted was originally going to die in this volume, he would have been bitten by his zombified father, die of blood loss and later reanimate and attack Lindsey, who would shoot him with his own service pistol. *Ronald was originally concepted as a solider who would betray his men and help Vince escape the quarantine zone. It was deemed too unrealistic for a loyal solider to betray his fellow comrades so quickly, thus Ronald's character was completely overhauled. *Allen was originally supposed to appear in Issue 6, however, due to the already large size of the issue, his appearance was pushed back to Issue 7. Volume Two: Hunter And Hunted *Allen Hayes was much different. He was originally lanky and of average height, with long unwashed hair and facial hair, described as looking like a drug user. He was also a lot more awkward acting. It was decided this would have made his eventual reveal as a antagonist too obvious, thus he was overhauled. *Originally Vince was going to be more involved with Josh's death, being the one to run him over instead of Ronald. It was decided that Ronald was more ruthless and would realistically be more willing to kill then Vince would. *Lauren was planned to be killed by Allen, this was changed due to the potential of the character and Kimberly was created to take her place instead. Volume Three: Secrets in The Dark *Jun and Triss did not exist in the original plan of the story, and were created later while planning the volume. *Paul Rivet was originally going to be introduced in issue 14, greeting the group on the docks when they arrived. He was also going to come off as a lone survivor before revealing his community. *Benjamin Rivet did not exist initially, he was created while planning the volume. *Originally Sasha (Caitlin's deceased girlfriend) was going to appear alive in the story. *Devon was meant to die just moments after Watson, this was changed literally while writing Issue 20. *Originally Austin was going to leave New Hope with Trevor and Shelby, this was deemed out of his character as he would prefer a safe community to the dangers of the outside. The Curse *This special was originally going to detail Allen's first kill. **Tina was originally going to be a prostitute later in life (who doesn't even remember Allen from her childhood) and Allen would have killed her. **The receptionist Nancy was also considered, before the plot line was dropped. *One draft would have seen Allen actually watching Nathaniel Hayes' execution. *Karen originally had more of a presence, her role was ultimately reduced to show Allen cared more for Tina and Adam. Category:Evil Things Category:Evil Things Sub Pages Category:GhostWolf716